I'm Home
by joydragon
Summary: Natsu bursts into the Grand Magic Games uninvited. Lucy and Natsu are reunited, what events occur afterwards?
1. I'm Home

So just a little vision of what I feel might happen after their reunion! I probably won't continue this once the next chapter comes out for the manga. I also think Lucy could be raging mad and Natsu would cower beneath her. Girl power, ya know? There's plenty of possibilities though! Who knows what will happen? We'll see what Trollshima pulls next! Thanks for reading!

**I'm Home**

I couldn't believe it.. Natsu was here in front of me. Natsu had just made his grand entrance at the end of the Magic Games, easily defeating the number one guild team and anyone else who came at him. It wasn't even a challenge to him. I was overwhelmed by how _powerful_ he was. He melted the freaking stadium! And my clothes for that matter. I held my tattered shirt together and kept my arms tight over my abundant chest. I sighed. "Natsu how is it that I always end up naked whenever you appear?" I would be angry, but it was just like old times.

He winked and smirked up at me from the stadium floor. "Not my fault you can't keep your clothes on around me." I blushed at his implied words. "You baka!" He simply laughed in answer. Then he gave me a look that caught my breath in my throat. His eyes seemed to dive into mine, searching for my soul. "I've missed you Luce. Come here." He held his arms out below me. What did he expect me to jump from the balcony? Nope. No way. I was about to turn to the stairs when suddenly I was in the air. I yelped before I realized it was just Happy carrying me down. "Happy! You scared me!" Both of them were laughing at me now, it really was like nothing changed.

Then directly above Natsu, Happy let me go. "Kya!" I screamed once while falling to the earth before strong warm arms caught me- bridal style of course. I grabbed onto his shoulders trying to regain my balance. He laughed and tightened his hold on me. I huffed at his smug face, "And why does this always happen too?" He looked down at me, his smile as wide as could be. He placed my feet on the ground. I immediately straightened and threw my arms around his neck. "Natsu! I've missed you so much!" He chuckled into my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. I'd forgotten how hot he was. And not hot as in looks- and I mean he looked better than ever don't get me wrong- but hot as in temperature.

"Ouch! Natsu you're hotter than before!" He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows, a corner of his mouth tugged up. I blushed. Why do I always blush around Natsu too? He made my skin prickle with energy. "I'm serious Natsu! I feel like you're about to burn my skin off." He let go of me then. He ran his fingers through the hair wrapped up in my side ponytail. "Your hair is really long."

I blushed slightly, why did my body react when all he was doing was touching my hair? I reached my hand up and brushed the hair out of his face, basically covering his eyes. "Look who's talking." Natsu pouted. "Awe I like it! You don't like it Lucy?" I felt my skin flush again, "Ah...well. I do I guess. I just wish I could see your face."

I heard giggling down at my feet. "You still liiiiiiike him!" I narrowed my eyes at the blue Exceed. I knelt down to face him head on. "I have not missed you at all, damn cat." Immediately big tears gushed out of his eyes, "Wah! Lucy is always so mean to me!" I chuckled and picked the cat up, crushing him into a hug. "Stupid cat. Of course I've missed you." His crocodile tears dried right up. I felt large arms wrap around us both.

"Yeah we've all missed each other. Now can we go eat?" I rolled my eyes. Always thinking about food. I muttered under my breath, knowing he would hear, "How did you two not starve without me?" Natsu laughed, leaving his arm lopped around my shoulders as we began to exit the stadium. Happy was still content in my arms, I was scratching behind his ears as he purred into my neck. A little trick I learned to shut him up when I wanted to. I paused. "Natsu. My shirt is destroyed." He glanced over and smiled wickedly, "And?" I smacked his chest. "And you want men to be ogling my chest down the streets?! Give me your shirt or something!" His laughter was music to my ears. He quickly tied his cloak around me and we continued on.

"So Luce have you been going on awesome missions without us? What have you been doing? How's everyone? I have so many questions! Hey let's go to the guild!" I froze. Had nobody told him? Had word not reached him wherever he had been? He looked down at me, questioning why I stopped. I stared at him, how was I going to tell him? "Natsu..." He furrowed his brows at me, "What's wrong Luce?" I started, "Natsu the guild.. it's.." My throat closed up. I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. He had no idea his home was gone. I tried again. "The guild disbanded right after you left..."

He stared at me. Silence.

"W-w-what?" Natsu stuttered, not comprehending the possibility of no Fairy Tail. Happy lifted his head and looked at me with large solemn eyes, "What are you saying Lucy?" I took a deep breath, trying to keep my tears from falling. "Master... he disbanded the guild.. I- I haven't-" A sob escaped my throat and I clamped my mouth shut. They stared at me in horror. I couldn't take it. I crumpled to the ground, tears freely trailing down my cheeks. "I-I've been so alone! Y-you b-both left m-me. And-" Natsu knelt and wrapped his arms around me.

"Lucy... I'm so sorry..." I cried into his chest. His warmth washed over me, so comforting. I composed myself quickly, no more tears. I sniffed, "I haven't seen anyone for a whole year. I miss everyone..." Natsu's arms gripped tighter. "You've been alone all this time?" I smiled at him, "Yeah but I'm okay now. Don't make me sound so pitiful!" I knew that I was pitiful, totally pathetic. I rose from the ground, bringing Natsu up too. I know that's a big load to just drop on someone, but I also felt like soon I would be with everyone again. "Don't worry about it too much. I have a feeling that Fairy Tail will come together again soon. There's no way it can be over." I started dragging him towards a cafe so we could eat. He was lost in thought.

"So this past year. I modeled for a little bit, but then I started working for Jason. I was writing an article for the Games when you decided to make it your playground and set fire to everything." I succeeded in drawing him out of his stupor, he chuckled. "That's what I do best. And I already knew you were modeling. I ran into Guildarts. We accidentally switched bags and... He had some...uh.. magazines, you know? I noticed you on the cover of one." A cute blush covered his face as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I loved that he still had that adorable habit. I giggled at his story, "Natsu! When did you turn into such a perv?" He huffed, "It wasn't me! It was that nasty old man! I thought it was my bag..."

We finished our meal, I had to pay for them because apparently they had no money at all. What in the world were the doing all that time? How were they surviving without money for food? Honestly, how did they survive without me? We walked down the streets in comfortable chatter, him catching me up on all the monsters he fought, all his training. I felt like my heart was overfilling, like it would burst any moment. I hadn't really realized how empty I had been without him.

"Ah! And the thing I missed most! Lucy's bed!" "Aye!" I threw a fit while they sank onto my bed as if it were their own. Of course they didn't budge, and I wasn't going to kick them out like I threatened. Eventually I ended up crawling into the bed with them, and it was the most comfortable thing in the world. Truth was, I wanted them to stay forever. I smiled widely, my family had returned to me. As if reading my thoughts, or perhaps thinking the same thing, Natsu turned his head towards me. He smiled warmly, "I'm home Lucy."


	2. The Adventure Begins

You asked me to continue it so I did! Hope it's up to your standards. Again, just what I think would occur between them! Mashima's Fairy Tail. I hope he gives us more Nalu feels soon! Thanks for reading!

**Another Adventure Begins**

I awoke sweltering hot. Natsu had an arm looped around me, half of his body pressed against mine. I groaned, sweat covered every inch of me. "Natsu!" I pushed him off of me onto the floor. I heard him wailing, "Luucccyyyy. Why do you always kick me out?" My already red skin blushed deeper. Because boys aren't supposed to sleep in girls' beds baka! "Because it's too hot! You're like a living furnace!" Sticky with sweat, I knew I'd never fall asleep again. I sighed in defeat as I crawled out of bed towards the bathroom. A nice cold shower would cool me off.

I had gotten so used to not having Natsu around that I stepped out of the bathroom in just my towel. I had completely forgotten about his presence, just going along with my daily routine. Brushing my teeth and hair, picking out my outfit, making coffee.I walked up to my board of Fairy Tail members, rereading the cutouts as I had done a hundred times. A sad lonely feeling quickly spread through my chest; I wanted to see my family again.

I felt muscular arms wrap around me, one across my shoulders and one across my abdomen. I gasped in surprise, I had forgotten he was still here. "N-Natsu?" I felt his forehead resting against my shoulder. "Please stop crying Luce. You know I hate it when you cry." I lifted a hand to my face, sure enough wet trails were leaking from my eyes. I hadn't really noticed, maybe because it happened so often now? I murmured, "Sorry.."

"So what is all this?" I broke away from his grasp- it was sending fire through my veins and I didn't think it was just because of his body temperature. I traced the lines and pictures. "Well I've gathered any information I could find on everyone from the guild. Just keeping tabs, seeing what they're all up to. I never found anything about you and Happy though." My fingers traced the picture I had up, with nothing else around it.

"Great! Let's go find them then!" I gave him a quizzical look. "Eh?" He smiled hugely at me, "If you've been keeping tabs you should know their general location! We can go find them! I miss everyone too." Fear clutched my heart. Find them? But... I haven't had the courage to do that. But maybe if Natsu was with me, I could be strong again. And that's why I started the board right? To find them again. So what if Fairy Tail wasn't reborn? It wouldn't hurt to visit my friends after so long.

I beamed at him, "Yeah! Let's do it!" Natsu went to wake Happy but he turned his face towards me as he walked away. "You know... I really do like your hair like that." I blushed and muttered a thanks. Why in the world was my heart beating so fast? It was just a friendly compliment. While Natsu was in the other room, I gathered my clothes and changed quickly before they could come out.

Natsu stepped out with a bag at his shoulder. "Alright I'm ready! Let's go!" I gapped at him. "Eh?! Right now?!" He raised his eyebrow. "Duh." I squirmed. "Ah.. I have to tell Jason and the landlady and I have to pack and we should take all this stuff so we can find them and-" He groaned. "Why do you always have to plan everything..." I fumed at him. "Because I am a responsible adult and I don't jump recklessly into things like you!" He rolled his eyes and plopped down in a chair, pouting.

"And you know what Natsu? You stink. Like seriously, reek. Go take a bath." He wrinkled his nose at me. "Don't need one." I hurled the nearest thing my hand touched at him- oops, it was a book. He grunted as it struck him. "You _do _need one baka! So do it." I glared down at him, trying to be as scary as Erza or Mira, letting a bit of my magic seep from me. I was satisfied by the way his eyes bugged out at me and he squirmed away in his chair. He laughed humorlessly, "Oh wow Luce. You know you get kinda scary when you're mad.." I kept glaring, hands on my hips. "Natsu. Now." He jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, "Yes ma'am!" I smirked in victory. I can be scary too.

I felt Happy pawing at my leg, "Lucy?" I smiled down at the blue cat. "What's up Happy?" "Are we really gonna get to see everyone?" I laughed, and pet him playfully on the head. "Of course little guy! I bet you're dying to see Carla, huh?" Happy just smiled up at me, "Oh yeah! I've missed her as much as Natsu missed you!" I blushed at his sweet words, had Natsu really missed me that much? Did he... think about me as much as I thought about him? I pushed such thoughts away- now wasn't the time to ponder over confusing questions and feelings. "Well maybe we will go find Wendy and Carla first then?" Happy hollered, "Aye sir! I want to give Carla fish! She'll accept it since she will have missed me so much!" I chuckled at his positivity, cheering him on for his one sided love.

I gathered my things for a long trip- who knew when I'd be back? Especially if Natsu was there creating havoc. I quickly called Jason and told him about the situation. He easily understood, he had expected it when he saw Natsu show up at the stadium. He told me to take as long as I wanted- as long as I sent him feedback of the guild members' current lives. Of course he wanted a story out of my little adventure. I told Happy I'd be right back, I needed to talk to the landlady, and honestly I don't know if I could take it when Natsu walked out of the bathroom. His dreamy, drenched body there for me to appreciate. I shook my head to clear the image. No way! Why was my body so hyper aware of him since he returned? I ran a list through my head about what else to do so that my thoughts wouldn't be distracted by a certain pink haired man.

Once I returned to my room, I breathed a sigh of relief that Natsu was out and fully dressed. He smiled at me, "Got everything figured out now?" I walked over to the board and grabbed most of the flyers there, shoving them in a folder in my bag. I was bringing everything remotely important, because I somehow had the feeling I wouldn't be back for a really long time. t looked around at my apartment, I wouldn't really miss it. I smiled over at them, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They cheered and jumped out the window. I shrieked and stuck my head out to yell at them. "Why can you _still _not use the freaking door?!" Natsu laughed throatily, "Come on Luce!" I snapped the window shut, running out the door and locking it behind me. I knew as I joined Natsu and Happy on the street that another adventure was beginning.


	3. Battleground Reunion

Okay wow! So of course my story wasn't spot on, but they did find Wendy and Carla first! I can't wait to see where everyone else is now! So I'll just imagine it. :) Sorry for not updating until after the next few manga chapters have came out. I'll try to make my story make sense with the previous chapters I already wrote, but I'll also try to reference it to the new chapters that are already out. But oh lawd, did you guys see Lucy is finally getting stronger? I just want her to seriously kick butt and surprise everyone. Cut the damsel in distress stuff, woman power! I hope Mashima makes Lucy more BA. But I don't want to write her OOC so I'll make her get in a pickle a few times. I really apologize if there's any inaccurate info in here! Don't mind it please. Anyway, back to writing...

I highly doubt this will happen- but I'm bringing some old friends into the battle! Also bringing in a little romance, although that likely is also highly improbable. There won't really be too much detailed fighting, not really my style. I also apologize to any LokexLucy fans, but Natsu and Lucy are my OTP so...

* * *

**Battle Ground Reunion**

Lucy and Lamia Scale attacked the monsters with everything they had. Even in the gorgeous dress she donned, Lucy sent powerful kicks that easily took down monster after monster. She had been training to be able to fight on her own, to fight alongside her spirits physically. She had gotten much stronger this past year.

While they were all holding up their own, they were still at a disadvantage because of sheer numbers. There were too many monsters... They couldn't hold up forever...

Lucy knocked out another monster and Loke shouted, "That's my future bride! So amazing!" Lucy rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Who's future bride am I? Not yours..." Stupid playboy.

Distracted by her thoughts, a monster pinned her down. Lucy's eyes widened as a claw swiped down towards her. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the deadly strike. One last word broke through her trembling lips, "Natsu..."

But the pain didn't come, and then the weight was gone. Lucy's eyes shot open as she saw Loke above her, the monster defeated. He gave her a pained frown. Loke was the one that was there to notice her heartbreak. He was the one in the battles with her that witnessed her murmuring Natsu's name, even when they both knew Natsu would not show up to protect her. Loke spoke, "Even after all this time, you still call for him. Even when I'm the one protecting you."

Lucy had no time to reply before another monster was upon them. Lucy did feel her heart break a bit for her lion spirit, he truly cared for her. She knew that, but she could not return his feelings. A human and a spirit couldn't work together anyways, so it was for the best. He knew full well what her feelings were- what they have always been.

Another twenty minutes dragged on in the gruesome fight, Lucy couldn't help but worry for Natsu. She hadn't seen him or the Sky Sisters since they all raced off. She was using her magic wisely, but still it was starting to tire out. She noticed many in Lamia Scale were starting to weaken as well. There were just too many monsters. Would the town be destroyed...?

One of the monsters took Lucy off guard. This one was more human-shaped, sort of. It's claw-like hands grabbed her throat and raised her off from the ground. Lucy's eyes bulged as her lungs screamed for oxygen. She needed to retaliate quickly!

"Water Slicer!" Lucy fell to the ground gasping for air. Wait, water magic?

Lucy looked up and her jaw dropped in awe. Before her, Juvia and Gray were standing back to back. They ruthlessly attacked the monsters, easily clearing multiple monsters away with their moves. Their bodies were so in sync, their magic complementing the other's. They fought without getting in each other's way, sometimes using duo moves that looked like had been practiced and perfected. They had always worked well together, but this was as if their magic was one. Not like a Unison Raid, but like one person with two different magics. It was that in sync.

Gray had ripped off his shirt as usual. Lucy was surprised to see that Juvia had no reaction. Except for a small tinge of blush on her cheeks, she didn't react at all. Usually she went all goggly eyes with a red face and screamed 'Gray-sama your clothes!' But now there was nothing. She must be used to it now.

Lucy was rather confused, she knew Gray and Juvia had stayed together after the guild disbanded, but last she heard they were on the other side of Fiore looking for clues about END. Why were they here? But questions were for a later time- the monsters still attacked. Lucy got up, quickly thanking Juvia and getting back into the thick of the fight. The monsters in the opening were defeated quickly with the help of Gray and Juvia that had come to their aid.

The monsters weren't nearly completely defeated, but they had a moments rest. Lucy took the time to observe her long lost friends while catching her breath. Gray looked mostly the same, although he had a bit of fuzz along his jawline now. It made him look older, and impossibly better looking. His body was much the same, perhaps he was a little taller. His Fairy Tail emblem was still printed proudly on his chest. Juvia hadn't changed much either. She still wore modest clothing, even though it shaped her curvy body fantastically. Her curly blue hair was longer now, looking like water waving down her back- very fitting for the water mage. Lucy could still see the blue tattoo on her leg through the slit in her long skirt.

"Gray, Juvia!" Lucy ran to them and threw her arms around them both, pulling them into a hug. They chuckled and returned her hug. "Hey Lucy." "Hello, Lucy-san." Lucy thought that was weird. Juvia wasn't glowering at her for getting near Gray. What could that mean? Usually Juvia murderously glared at her and chanted 'love rival' if she got within a foot of Gray. As if Juvia had anything to worry about. Yes, Gray was impressively attractive, and Lucy could easily get along with him, and perhaps she could have dated him, they were certainly compatible- but even so, Gray was not the teammate she had fallen for...

"It's been a while! How are you guys? I've missed you both so much!" Lucy grinned at her friends, but they were interrupted before they could answer her.

"Juvia-chan! And... Gray..." Lucy released her hold and twisted around to see Lyon walking towards them. Did Lyon seriously _still _have a thing for Juvia? Maybe he would have had a shot if she weren't so head over heels for Gray. But since she was, they guy had no chance and needed to move on already. Unless Juvia was over him now? But Lucy doubted it. She noticed the way Juvia look at Gray, no way she was over him. Lyon should find another girl. Lucy remembered seeing this certain trio working with Meledy during the Eclipse battle. She had thought Lyon looked rather fitting next to the happy pink-haired girl. Geez, she was turning into MiraJane, trying to set up random people together!

Despite Lyon's 'disgust' in seeing Gray, the two quickly embraced each other. They were like brothers after all. Lyon then made a big deal when he greeted Juvia, trying to kiss her hand and flatter her. She hardly blushed at his antics, only smiling politely. Gray however glared at him. "Back off man." Lyon raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?" Gray gritted his teeth and forcibly pushed Lyon away from Juvia. "Cause she's mine obviously. So don't touch her so casually." Lyon gapped at this information.

Lucy did as well. So had Gray finally grasped his feelings for the water mage? When did this happen?

Juvia smiled widely at her, "I won Gray! Not you, love rival!" (Author's note: I think Juvia would drop the -sama thing once her and Gray got more intimate, just my opinion! He'd probably insist she stop with the honorifics too.) Lucy sighed, there it was. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Didn't know we were competing. I didn't ever want him." Juvia tilted her head. "Eh? You didn't? Why didn't you just say so!" Lucy groaned. She _had_ said so. Many many times. Jealous women were so hard to deal with.

Gray smirked at Lyon, "And _I_ won Juvia. So back off!" Lyon sighed miserably. "I guess I knew it would happen. I tried nonetheless."

Lucy gasped when she noticed the monsters sneak up once again, "I'm happy for you guys, but we got company!"

With the small break, they attacked the monsters with rejuvenated vigor. All Lucy could hope for is that Natsu was still okay, he was crazy powerful and even more stubborn. He'd be fine, right?

* * *

I'll end it here. We'll see what Mashima does next! I'm not sure how long I'll continue this little story, so let me know if you want me to keep updating!


End file.
